


Devil/Mercy

by Tmas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Devil, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Justice, Murder, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: Mercy has a split personality. By day she's a doctor but by night she stocks murderers and the scum of the earth before she tortures and kills them. What once was for justice is now for pleasure.





	Devil/Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to support me you can donate here: paypal.me/Tmasbeva

The man awoke with a cough. He opened his eyes to the brightness of the room. Squinting his eyes, his blurry vision cleared displaying the room. Tools and medical equipment laid about. Small scars decorated the concrete walls and the floor was covered in some sort of plastic. 

“Where am I?” The man whispered.

He tried to move his body but the was no give. He looked down to see his arms and legs strapped to the wall. He was a prisoner. Realizing the situation his blood began to pump. 

“HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!” He screamed.

His body struggled to no avail. Giving up for a second he tried to think of something, anything. His thoughts interrupted by a noise outside the mahogany door. Looking closely in silence the door opened slowly. A woman emerged donning fake horns over a wig of black hair. She wore a red bustier with a short skirt revealing lingerie to match and high heel boots. He could see a devilish tail behind her. 

“Who are you and what do you want with me?” He asked. 

She shut the door and approached. She walked towards the table ignoring the question. He couldn't see what she was doing.  
“Hello? So who are you supposed to be? Devil bitch?” He said giving sass. 

She turned around with a glass of water in one hand and something hidden in her other. She gave a glaring smile that frightened him. 

“Now, now dear James. You may call me Mercy.” She shoved two pills down his throat suddenly followed by the water. “Because you'll be begging for it later.” Mercy turned away laughing. 

James coughed after swallowing the pills. “What the fuck was that? What do you want from me?” 

“Oh those? That was just something to get your little man downstairs going. I would want you to quit on me.” She walked over to him grazed his face with the back of her left hand. “You see, you are a bad man James.”

“You don't know me bitch!”

“Oh but I do James.” She brought her right hand up and slashed his face with a scalping knife. 

“Oww what the fuck is wrong with you?! Look I don't know what you think I did but I'm a good person. I give to charities, I help others. I'm a good person!”

“And I bet those kids you molested and left in a ditch thought that too? What were their names? Kaley, Jenna, Summer, oh the list goes on and on doesn't it?” Mercy drove the knife down his chest.

“How...how do you know about that? 

“I've been following you dear James. I did my homework. And you and I are gonna have some fun.”

“Look just let me go. I'm sorry okay? You get it? I'm sorry!” 

She unzipped his pants and dragged them to his ankles revealing his erect penis. Mercy stood back up with her left hand grasping his rod and her right hand brought his face close to hers. She licked the blood that ran from his wound. 

“Looks like it's time to begin!” 

Rivers began to flow down his cheeks. “Please no…”

She began to cut all over his body as if painting a masterpiece. Each cut making her more excited. She was wet and her hand glided down to her panties to touch herself. Her knife glided amongst the canvas as she let out a moan of pleasure. She was getting off to the torture. Mercy put the scalping knife down to grab a clean knife. James screamed in agony. She grabbed his dick and began to stroke as she kissed his wounds. Her knife now focused on his hair cutting chunks of skin with strands of hair. 

“Pl-pwease st-op…” James could barely form words. His face covered in blood, tears, and drool. 

“Oh yes baby! More! More!!” She moaned continuing to cut whilst stroking his dick. 

She could feel his dick twitch. She looked down and saw he came. She stopped for a minute and knelt down. 

Fondling his tool she said “Oh dear have you no manners? A girl has to get hers first!” Mercy took her knife and forced it through his dick taking clean off. He had nothing left in him anymore. Numb now to the pain he suffered his share. “Pwease...hav…mercy…”

She looked up in his eyes and drove the blade into his throat killing him. “You may die now you piece of shit…”


End file.
